The Fading Demon Who Makes Trophies Of Men
by Demon's Poet
Summary: "El Diablo que hace trofeos de los hombres." We've all heard the stories, inter-galactic hunters who want trophies. Well how's this for a kick in the jock. Ryan, a half breed, is sent BACK in time to Shintō Teito, the capital of Japan, all because he was bored and wanted to hunt. Now he's dragged into this sick game. (M for obvious reasons, Pairings Decided (Small one-sided harem)
1. BIO For Ryan Freedmen

**Character Sheet for Yautja (Predator [AVP])**

Name: (Human) Ryan "Freedmen" ("Freedmen" is not his real last name; it's just the last name he gave himself for his, status.) (Yautja) "Merciless Death" (Can't find a damned language translator…_yet._)

Human Alias (Has many but mostly goes by): "Alex Hunter"

Nicknames (Has 2): #1 "Head Hunter" #2 "Quickest Blade" (Will be explained.)

Race: Half Human Half Yautja (Not by birth, due to genetic splicing and manipulation from the Yautja to save this one's life.)

Age: 135 (Looks around his later twenties

Sex: Male

Appearance: Due to his spliced genetics as an almost dead baby, he grew up different that he was originally intended to. Ryan, being what the human's called him when he was first found by the Yautja, has a more masculine look to him and also stands around seven foot four. His hair was dull red but later grayed with age, but he dyes it ever so often a bunch of different colors. Black, blue, red, the style in which it was shortish, stopping around shoulder length, it's mostly behind his head but he does keep a bang over his right side of the forehead. His skin color was a bit pale but darkened over the years and after how many hunts he had been on. Plus, with all the combat, he gained his own amount of scars, plus some tribal tattoos from the clan he was in for the time. The biggest scar was one that ran down his right cheek in the form of a slim cross. With his ever changing appearance, he was given a marking, a scar on his left cheek that any clan could recognize as he was a "Hunter" or at least WAS…once upon a time.

Weight: 400 Pounds.

Eye Color: Golden

Hair Color (ATM it changes): Black

Armor\Clothing: Ryan wears a full set of armor, not just standard for a Yautja, but he made sure to get armor for quite a few bits. A full set of armor, making him look kind of knightly, just remove the knee pads, the shoulder pads, the elbow bits. Fingerless gloves with metal on the back and knuckles, he also had darkened the tinting of the armor by trial and error of metals. Under the armor, he wore something he stole on his first hunt on the ooman world Earth. A full set of soft armor that covered from the neck to his feet which were skin tight yet strangely easy to breathe in, though his skin did harden, it's not as hard as others of the clans. (Similar to Phoenix armor

Bio-Mask: Imagine the mask of fallout NV's Veteran Ranger that went a bit tighter around the head and more attached than just a mask and helmet; also add a small camera on the both sides of the mask right above the eyebrow area. The visor changes colors with vision modes, but its normal tint is a black on the outside.

Weapons: Duel Plasma Casters – One on each shoulder. | Glaive – With both ends of the spear like weapon having a double edged blade with a bit of a jagged razor edge on both sides as well. The staff is polished silver same as the blade parts but the handle where it retracts to is a blackish red. | Combi-Stick \ Spear – Both a thrown weapon and a combat weapon. This is much like the Glaive he carries except without the blade on both ends, instead of a blade, it's got a spear tip which is small. | Scimitar – A single one which was custom "Forged" by this man's own hands, it consists of a single long blade that goes up to shoulder length if one holds it down straight out against ones arm. The blade has a single edge which adds a bit of a safety measure to the uses. The handle is a simple standard black and the sheath is as well. | Shuriken\Smart Disc – A strange creation from this human hybrid, a smart-disc weapon with the ability to have six longer blades come out of the weapon if need be. This controlled by both the weapon itself, and the Bio-mask of the user. The smart-disc without the blades consists of one round weapon, two blades close to each other with edges razor sharp, between them it hides the retractable long blades that shrink in on themselves. | Wrist Blades – Triple bladed weapons on both arms. | Spear gun\Net-gun – This being another creation of the human hybrid for himself, he made this so it was easier on himself when he was on hunts. It was pretty simple in all reality, a duel trigger system. One fired spears, the other, the net which is retrieve able. (Pistol variant) | Razor Whip. – Straight and forward, and one of his favorite weapons, he had made an extra-long razor whip just to help him sometimes move around if need be. (Like Indiana Jones motherfuckers!) This whip is simple straight forward with a razor wire edge, just a bit thicker with spikes.

Equipment: Medicomp (Medi-kit or Medikit) | Health Shards | Grappling Hook (Just in case the whip don't work, he's not stupid.) | Wrist Gauntlet | Dissolving liquid | (All the standard equipment really.)

Ship: A small ship about half the size of a scout ship, this ship is meant for one person living, or in some cases two to four people living, but seeing how Ryan usually lives with himself and is on the go as of usual, it's a one man ship with an AI auto-pilot capability. (The AI came from the humans after he took it from one of the bases on his last lone hunt. He has a trophy room too but again, his own ship.)

AI: Really is a smart-AI but sticks around with Ryan due to the fact that Ryan is its best hope for survival, and a few other reasons. It actually likes Ryan on an emotional level of companion ship. Close friends really, seeing how they've been through so much together. Luckily for the both of them, the AI can travel with him through his wrist gauntlet and mask. The name of this AI is Alaska. (Literally the name, bite me.)

(Quick Note, any sort of Tracker in his gear is gone and destroyed and or if cannot be destroyed deactivated by Alaska.)

Languages: Learned all languages between "Oomans" and Yautja and is able to speak both relatively easily, he makes his clicking noises with his mouth by using his teeth, tongue and cheeks to recreate the type of noise. (Be it from English to Spanish, from Russian to Japanese. He knows it pretty well.)

Clan: Affiliated with all clans as they are with him, his status to them is "Free hunter" as they called him. Due to his status and his original and now dead clan, being a half breed saved by the clan, he was raised and trained, but he asked to go home to learn about there as well. After thirty years they came and "picked him up" he had learned much about his other half. And made an important decision with his own life, Ryan had sat down to talk with the clan leader, who had been lenient about situations but this was a complete shock and new one. What Ryan suggested due to the bad reputations half breeds had, he gave the head of his clan the idea to make him just affiliated with the clan, making him a free hunter. Not a bad blood, no cause he'd hunt them himself if asked to, but a free hunter, this actually brought multiple clans together to talk about this, some thought him becoming a bad blood and demanded his blood, but when he spoke to them saying he'd be a free hunter and that this would allow him more freedom to hunt the other bad bloods. That made them reconsider and adding a bit of leverage to his side. Long story short, it was decided he'd be dubbed a "Free Hunter" who worked with all clans against the criminal Yautja. Strangely enough it sat well for a while until new reached him about his clan being destroyed and the remaining of his "Night Fiends" (Translates in English to that.) clan was now part of the Dark Blades.

Skills (Pretty much going to go with Fallout's style of ranking things [Gonna be slightly different do to alien race!]): Strength = 15 (Medium for a Yautja.) Intelligence = 20 (Highest.) Speed = 18 (Pretty damn high.) Reflex = 20 (Highest) Stealth = 19 (Second highest) Perception = 17 (Good.) Charisma = (with humans.) 20 (with Yautja) 16. Luck = 15 (Average) Endurance = (human is high but yautja) 13

Notable abilities: Silver tongued with humans, quick witted, Fights to kill so not many people choose to spar with him, Able to "Fake" almost anything, ruthless and cunning when fighting but has some honor not to stoop too low, even though in a technicality in the Yautja society he no longer needs to have honor about a lot of things. Though it does help it seems.

Emotional status: Kind of broken, but can show them if need be.

Group affiliations: USCMC (United States Colonial Marine Core) as a private contractor once in a while, Weyland-Yutani Company (And it's mercenaries.) as again a private contractor\mercenary, A few other Private Military Companies.

Hunting Years: Seventy years and counting depending on if he goes hunting or not.

Aura (how he comes off.): Sometimes relaxed and easy going, but can be a hardcore badass with no emotion. Depends on the situation, but he always comes off aware and paranoid no matter what, even if he is lax.

Trophy Room: Has multiple collections of maybe over six dozen skulls of all different races. Some Yautja, some Xenomorph, some Human. All mixed in together and not really sorted by what, but when he collected them, a name and date inscribed on a small plaque and if he doesn't know its name, he gives it a memorable one from either characteristics of both skull and body, or the fight.

Extra things of importance: An animal person, quiet and peace full.

Personality: Friendly, kind, quiet, carefree, joy filled, lived a full life in his emotional and mental stand point even though he's pretty young for a half breed.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that's the Character sheet. Probably forgetting somethings but, whatever...Oh yeah, in a technicality, he is Over-Powered but...it's a fucking predator, a half-breed, but a predator none the less..<strong>


	2. Chapter One: Quickest Blade

**The Fading Demon Ch. One; Quickest Blade**

Quiet, very quiet, aboard the blackened small scout ship there was nothing but dead silence as the owner, pilot, and master of this ship was sleeping in his quarters while the human AI finished transferring data it had gotten from the last job that the youngish hunter had been on for the humans. Ryan "Freedmen", a middle aged man by how he looked who was a half breed Yautja. One of the best hunter breeds in the galaxy, and he was a half breed.

Snoring quietly in his sleeping quarters, he was snuggled up in his bedding of furs and his pillow, which were a mixture of beasts he had hunted upon earth, once upon a time. Then all of a sudden, with a loud crash and rumble, the youngish hunter jumped from his bed, eyes wide open and he was ready to kill. Though, he was in a crouching tiger combat position on the floor on the other side of his room, he looked around to notice he was alone, and still in the buff.

With a slight sigh, he began to stand and look around, a fairly standard room for him to live in, looking around again before another bored sigh, and he quickly ran towards the corner of the room near the door where he kept his under armor and actual armor. Quickly slipping on the skin tight suit before grabbing the wrist gauntlet and claws then exiting his room, he would finish getting armored up later, first of all, he needed to sweep his ship for any, unwanted guests.

Though, what he was greeted with, when he opened the door from his room to the hallway, was not what he was excepting, standing there in front of him, were two others, both of his kind of race, just not being half breeds. They looked at him, and he quirked a brow before making a few processes of clicks and body motions. The message stating for them to explain who the hell they were and why, or how, the hell did they get aboard.

They shared a glance at first before one started up with a series of clicks and a few movements of his body. Though, it was easy to tell this one was lying, even with the bio-mask this Yautja had on, but then again, Ryan has always been easy to read others body language, he took a single glance to his partner, another, smaller Yautja, only a few inches taller than this half breed. Taking a quick look over before giving a smirk, then in seconds, both the new predators felt blades inside of them. The first one to drop was the smaller of the two intruders.

Obviously an unblooded bad blood, he slowly looked to the one holding him by the wrist now, shocked by the fact that he, without hesitation, just stabbed someone who he would have thought that he had convinced Ryan that they were in need of help. He was also surprised that Ryan had his wrist blades through his own stomach; slowly look down at it he didn't get a single second to react to what happened next.

It was only a few seconds but, it was clear of what happened. A small thud happened as the now dead body on his blades was headless, and said head landed on the floor behind it. "Damn it all…" He whispered before looking down to the younger of the two, this one wasn't dead, but it was nearing it, so he just quickly finished it off with a stab through the eyes with his free armed wrist blade before removing his arms from both the bodies.

'_How did bad bloods of all things find me? My ships supposed to be cloaked and my do- Goddamn it Alaska…'_

Quickly moving to back into his room to gather the rest of his gear and armor, he slipped each piece on as quickly as possible before placing the last bit on, the bio-mask over his face. With a sudden his and click, it was locked in place and he was out of his room faster than you can blink. Heading straight towards his little armory to gather the rest of his weapons other than the shoulder mounted plasma casters and wrist blades he already had on him.

On the way, he spoke aloud through the Bio-Mask knowing his AI for the ship would be able to hear him, hell, he'd be able to hear him just because he had the mask on. "Damn-it Alaska, did you really let them in!?" He said loudly out of annoyance, he didn't hate that he let them in, he just hated he had to kill so early in the damned day, hell they weren't even worth collecting trophies from.

In reply, he got a sudden buzzing noise before a voice spoke. "Sorry Sir, but it seems I'm confused, your orders were clear that if they give that specific code, I was to allow them entry to the ship to find you."

He stopped, and blinked once, then twice before sighing. "Damnit! This means I have to change the code, again!" He shouted in anger through the ship before he finally made it to his armory. Simply skipping over something's that he never used in the first place (human weapons he picked up.), he went and gathered his usual gear, the custom smart-disc, his whip, etc. etc.

Then, quickly after words in a dash, he goes for the cockpit of his ship and or bridge as it were, but really it was just the ship-jocks controls. As soon as he made it to there, he moved to the pilot's chair and sat down. "So…Any news from anyone? Maybe messages on my terminal Alaska?" He asked curiously, wondering if anyone be them human to Yaujta wanted something. He also, kicked on the ships engines and started it to just move towards a single direction with no real destination.

"Nothing noteworthy sir. Is there anything sir shall require?" The AI designated Alaska asked in a submissive tone, with a slight British butler accent.

"No, that'll be all Alaska, if something comes up I'll let you k- Actually no, set the ship on a course for Earth's orbit, it's been far too long sense I've had a hunt." He said slowly standing up. "Also, once we are in orbit, keep us there; I'll be taking one of the pod ships."

"Yes sir." Alaska simply replied before the voice disappeared and the ship started to change its course.

**About twenty later still middle of space nearing earth.**

"Sir, we are nearing earth, might I suggest preparing faster?" A truly worried voice came through the speakers on the inside of the mask, which made Ryan smile.

"Don't worry about me Alaska, I'l-"He was suddenly cut off by a sudden ship wide black out and after that, time seemed to just, stop.

Completely, for everything, just stopped. It felt like forever before it started up again. Everything changed all of a sudden, and Ryan's gut was telling him to be very, VERY cautious. "Alaska! What the hell just happened!?"

"Sorry sir, but I have no relative information of what has happened in the past twenty minutes, but it seems we are now orbiting earth… Strange, it's not how it's supposed to be though, it seems to…primitive sir, and I'm not picking up any colonial frequencies. Strange…Only satellites are in orbit other than us, but with the cloaking device active we should be find to hide from them. More so now than before for obvious reasons."

Sighing to himself right just shook his head to think for a moment. "Okay, prepare one of the scramblers for the sensors so I can use the pod, I'm going planet side to figure this out."

"Yes Sir…"

**Shinto Teito, 9:20AM, With Minaka, MBI Tower. **

Minaka couldn't be happier; he was leaned back with a smile on his face as his game was going off without a hitch, so far everything was just staring. Everything was going great, here and there were Sekirei being emerged, and it was all going smoothly, hell, even Takami was being kind today.

It was really looking up for him, at least, that was until just now when he could hear her shouts of annoyance and anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SATELLITES AREN'T WORKING!?" She shouted, while the employee, who was working, wasn't able to have a voice loud enough for Minaka to hear, then there was another roar of rage before a loud thud, this sent a shiver down Minaka's spine. Happy to all high hell that he wasn't on the receiving end of her wraith for once. He had actually been a good boy today as it would seem.

Though, now he did get worried, the satellites being offline does hamper them quite a bit at the moment, but not only them, probably half of the whole damn world!

"What the- They just came back online!" Another shout from a now more female-sounding employee.

"Good! Keep it that way!" The voice belonging to the white haired demon woman known as Takami shouted before walking away towards his office.

Just what happened to the satellites he couldn't help to wonder, and then he turned his attention to the window to see something scare the living day lights out of him. _No…..no…t-that can't be real…_

He seen something come out of orbit, a large black ship looking thing before it just suddenly, disappeared. Quickly shaking his head and dismissing it as if he needed some sleep. He quickly raised his voice. "Could someone bring me some coffee please!?" He shouted in distressed voice of worry. That ship reminded him of something, something he didn't expect to see. _If that is what I think it was, this game just got a whole lot more interesting…and dangerous….plus, a Hunter here of all places at this time… the gods have a funny sense of humor for our game of evolution._

Then he gained a grin and sat down. Leaning back further into his chair he couldn't help but to grin in glee, who knows? Maybe that creature is the one who ascends the throne to a god like status, and then, out of nowhere Minaka started laughing, loud and hard.

**With Ryan, Landing Site, Open warehouse.**

After landing, Ryan ended up "persuading" (More like slaughtering, taking the deed, and putting his name on there.) the owners to give up the property to him. After that, a small smile played onto his lips under the bio-mask as he then cloaked himself before disappearing towards the inner city.

_The Fading Demon's Game Is About, To Begin._


	3. Chapter Two: One Sekirei and One Hunter

**The Fading Demon Ch. Two: One Sekirei, and One Hunter.**

* * *

><p>Sitting on top of one of the buildings near the central plaza, Ryan looked out and observed the humans all around him, being that it's only been about three days sense he got here, he hasn't noticed anything strange. No other Yautja, no soldiers- Well, other than those MBI Security forces, no soldiers.<p>

What's gets it even better, is that Alaska, as ordered, hijacked into the MBI servers, and disguised itself as a program that keeps the server up and running, downloading almost the entire data base to the ship and to the wrist gauntlet's computer mainframes. This in turn helped the young hunter learn about what had happened to the earth in this time, but what didn't make sense was he knows for a fact that there was no MBI in the past, so that raised the question, just what the hell happened to send him here?

Watching quietly, he just simply remained in his crouched position with his visor set to Infrared as he was scanning them one by one for something to do, and possibly a lead to pick up for a place for him to stay as a safe house. That's when he stopped because his radar started to pick up two fast movers that should be impossible for normal humans. Quickly switching the viewing mode back to normal before turning around to follow this little "lead" as he began to call it, Ryan kept his cloak active while running the rooftop and jumping to another, keeping this up to follow his radar's directions to these fast movers.

Stopping only to find the movements had stopped, he turned to look across the street to another set of rooftops, flat and clear, mostly. There were two people fighting from it, obviously not human with the evidence he already had, but then he noticed one of them, a female with long blond hair and in a, almost maid like outfit start to bend water to her will, while another one, a long black haired female, seemed to be bending…._WIND!? WHAT THE HELL!? AND FUCKING WATER!? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY!?_ His mind raged as he seen her using the air, moving some sort of cherry blossoms around. Quickly though, he took ten steps back and sprinted towards the edge, with a long and high jump. He went sailing over the air and onto the roof, just twenty feet away from them.

Landing with a large thud, which made both woman jumped, he decided to uncloak and slowly stand up. Then his voice, a bit mechanical sounding cause of the bio-mask muffling him, he asked. "Can't we all just get along?"

With that little joke, both females looked confused before looking at each other and quirking a brow, not idea what he had said for he spoke English, then one looked to him and started to speak in Japanese. "Um hello?" The blond woman asked the seemingly tall and dark giant of man- or robot, whatever he was.

That made him smirk before he reached up cleared his throat and spoke. "Sorry…Okay, again though, why are you two combating each other?" He asked, his voice obviously a rough male.

Both females looked to him and quirked a brow before the large breasted black haired woman smirked. "Its cause Ms. Panty-flash doesn't like her nickname." She teased which made the hunter tilt his head and look between them, a quirked brow under his mask.

"Ms. Panty-flash…That's a new one…" He simply said before sighing and shaking his head, his right palm coming up and gasping his mask gentle, giving him the look of slight annoyance.

"Who are you anyways?" The blond haired woman asked in an amount of hate in her voice. "No way you're a human, no human can do what you obviously did…Also, you're no sekirei, and so who and or what are you?" This question made him look to her, before getting a bit of a proud stance, arms crossed and his voice nice and strong.

"I'm a hunter for my kind, or as I've been dubbed "Free Hunter" for I am for without a clan anymore." He spoke in a strong and experienced tone. "My name is Ryan Freedmen…"

"It's nice to meet you Ryan-san." The black haired lady bowed in a slight respect before standing straight up. "I am Kazehana." She said with a large smile.

"And I am Tsukiumi Sekirei Number 9." She explained proudly, before a smirk grew on Kazehana's face.

"You do realize you just put him and yourself in danger right? MBI won't like that there is an ou-"She was cut off while he chuckled.

"Tsukiumi Sekirei Number 9 and Kazehana, Sekirei Number 3. I know of the Sekirei from a…friend shall we say." He explained; mask still on and having his voice more mechanical.

"Well it would seem thin reputation precedes us, so who told thou about thee sekirei plan?" The blonde one asked.

"My AI hacked into the MBI mainframe, hiding as just another program to keep the system running while it stole the data discreetly, I got most of it, some bits here and there are missing. Though, I didn't believe it until I just witnessed it." He explained with a smile under his mask before sighing and looking around, his mask saying they had company inbound. "A word to the wise girls…" He slowly started to talk and look to them. "I'd run, we have friends on the way, or…you do that is." He said before the armored giant started to disappear into nothingness.

Smirking as his cloak activated around him, this made both the girls confused and scared before he simply jumped from this roof to the one next to it onto a high point, uncloaking and looking down to them. "I hope we run into each other again girls, on friendlier terms." He spoke loudly gaining their attention before disappearing again into nothingness.

"Who was that?" Kazehana asked curiously before looking to the blond maiden, said maiden looked over to her and shrugged.

"What I am more worried about, is how he said we had company coming…" She said slowly turning around to find something she hadn't expected, the lightning twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Docks Warehouse D45 Five Minutes Later<strong>

"Hmm…This is a good place to hide the ship, but not to live…Damn-it! I should have asked them for some help…" Sighing again before shaking his head, he started thinking to himself for a while, back leaned up against the pod ship he used and mask off, he was completely relaxed and calm, quiet, dead silent.

Something, he had finally gotten used to. Eyes slowly shutting content with this moment, only to be opened again when a piece of metal _shiiinnkkk _noise rang out and he combat rolled to his right, pulling his mask back on to look to the source of the noise. He stood straight up to see in his previous spot, a young woman, looking, early twenties maybe with long grey hair standing there with her sword in bedded into the ground.

"It seems I under estimated you…" She said, he tone nice and edgy, filled with experience and that of a sadist, in honesty, this did make him feel a little more alive now. He stared at her elegant form before quirking a brow from behind his mask.

"Yes well, most people do…So do you always try to stab on the first date or am I just special?" with that question, she could just tell he was smirking under his mask. Arms crossed, she grinned insanely at him. (Think about the "You're so fucked" face she gets when she gets all high on combat adrenaline.)

"Teehee~ only the cute ones." She replies evilly before charging again, this time though, she gets a nice surprise. Another noise like the one her sword made when she unsheathed it and her sword was blocked by the object that made this noise. His left arm lifted up and wrist blades showing as he held her at bay. Pushing down with some extra-strength, it was obvious he wasn't giving way to it. So she jumped back.

"Well that answers a couple questions…also thank you for the compliment, you aren't so bad looking yourself." He said a bit flirtiously, at least that's how the tone was. This in turn made her charge again at great speed, and with another surprise, she landed, on her back, being straddled by him somehow. He was holding her down by the wrists, sword still in her hands she was just surprised and confused how she ended up like this.

"So, can I let you up without you attacking me? Or should I pull that love hate romance moment and take my mask off to make out with you?" He asked teasingly with an obvious grin, even with the mask on, she could just tell he was playing with her. She chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yes, you got me, I won't attack you again. At least not today… You surprise me for a human; no one's been able to beat me in strength or speed." She told him as he got up and let her go. His own weapons sheathed themselves into the gauntlets and he walked started pressing a few buttons onto his wrist-pad to make his pod ship cloak before looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe cause I'm not human? Also, do me a favor, you didn't see any of, this ship, okay? I don't want to have to kill you." He told her with a shrug, which she replied with a mix of a nod and shrug.

"Su- wait, what do you mean you're not human? Obviously you have to be, you're not sekirei."

"True, and I would guess you are…hmm… Silver hair, quick to action, bloodlust, Karasuba, Sekirei number 4, "MBI's lapdog" also known as the Black Sekirei." He said nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday thing, her eyes widened and then she smirked.

"Well someone does their homework." She replied with a carefree-like voice.

"Of course, less I bring disgrace to me, my dead clan, and my possible future children…if I have children.." He added that last part quietly to himself before sighing and looking to her. "I hope you realize, if you betray me, I'll end up adding your skull to my trophy room." He warned in a quick cold and razor sharp voice. That made her blush a bit though. Trophy room, and her skull, damnit this man is a cold clean killer! And she liked that. Her chest and body started heating up just a bit, but she shook it away and smiled.

"Don't worry, I have no one to tell anyways, Minaka wouldn't do anything and no one would trust me even if I did tell them." She told him with a shrug.

"So, Karasuba, it's nice to meet you, I'm Alex Hunter…but you can call me Ryan, as that is my real name…do keep that a secret through." She nodded and smiled to him.

"Nice to meet you Ryan-san." She said simply before looking around with a quirked brow before a quick hiss and snap interrupted her thoughts. She looked to see him removing his mask and showing his young and partially scared bit face. The faded scar cross on his right cheek showed, plus the strange symbol scar on his left showed and just added to his charm. He had that, rough rogue look about him.

"You too Karasuba…Hey~, you wouldn't happen to know a place I could probably stay as if a…um…safe house? Maybe? Possibly?" He looked at her with a pleading look in his eye.

To this she giggled, and nodded. "I would recommend Izumo Inn, its run by a woman named Miya Asama; she never turns down those in need."

"Oh, thank you Karasuba. You are honestly a life saver." He smiled brightly to her, which made her return it in full herself.

"Don't worry about it, just do me a favor and drop by for a spar once in a while, I need someone who can keep up with me in a fight." She told him playfully, which made him nod and grin.

"Thank you again Karasuba, I'll defiantly drop by the tower for a spar once in a while. If you need anything else Kara-chan, you know where to find me, here, or at Izumo inn." She smiled and nodded to his response before turning to leave, ignoring the feeling of regret she was getting from such an action.

After she left, he simply smiled and began packing his things, gathering bags and other things from the warehouse, some other odds and ends that happened to be in the warehouse, such as a new set of clothing to replace his armor so he has something to ware when he's out in public.

**_It's been said once, it'll be said again, This, is going to be interesting._**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Hehehahaha...I should mention I don't own Either The AVP Aliens or Predator franchise, NOR! Do I own Sekirei, or else I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. <strong>

**Anywho..Questions, comments, anything like that just review or pm, Like follow ya' know the drill.**

**OH! And quick question, I thought I'd ask, what do you all think of our young(ish) hunter Ryan? Cool? Bad? **


	4. Chapter Three: Diablo Meets Demon

**Well, here we go again, another chapter for this piece of work...still waiting on someone to guess the firstborn thing correctly, but anyways, to all who are reading this, if you are reading my Highschool DXD fanfiction, FEAR NOT! I plan on posting the next chapter THIS Chrismas, so...yeah..An- OW! SON OF A- *Is hit upside the head a second time, this time a book slamming into the back of my skull and sending me into the computer screen.***

**Ryan:Shut the hell up already! *Sigh* Demon-sama does not own Sekirei or Aliens Vs Predator, or anything under Aliens and predators. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Fading Demon Ch. Three: Diablo Meets The Demon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagari, otherwise known as Homura, was on his way home from the night of work, tired of all high hell. First, he had to stop the lightning twins from trying to destroy multiple un-winged sekirei, and then he had to come in because he had a few requests.<p>

That's when he stopped, noticing a strangely large man carrying two duffle bags, and a military style bedroll bag over his shoulder. This man stood at least seven foot with long black hair, wearing a dark grey over coat with blue jeans and black and blue sneakers.

A wire going down from both sides of the ears towards the lower part of his over coat that only stopped a little past his waist, it was obvious the wire was connected to an IPod or MP3 Player or something.

From the back he didn't look half bad, but what brought this interloper sekirei's attention, was both the music, and something else, the gloves he seen this man wearing. Metal adorn a fingerless pair of, what looked like leather gloves, right at the knuckle and on the back part of the hand.

From what Kagari could hear, the music seemed a bit deep and more on the rock and or metal side, while it obviously seemed to hold a deep meaning to this person, if the body language meant anything. Kagari also noticed something else; it seemed they were heading to the same place.

Staying silent, Kagari decided to take this easy and just keep forwards forgetting about the man and just keep going.

Although, after maybe fifteen minutes of walking, Kagari witnessed the man stop dead in his tracks, they were on the same road and he looked over his shoulder. Eyes, golden and slit-like, but not really slits at the moment, a small smile adorn his ruggedly handsome face, the rough exterior with an obvious nice side, this sent thoughts to Kagari's mind that would make other men flip, which happened a few seconds later because Kagari was scolding himself for thinking of doing indecent things to that man, but when he was finally snapped from his thoughts, a voice rang out that, to the fire sekirei, was an angel in disguise.

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to live at Izumo inn would you?" the large man said gentle with a soft and gentle tone which sent blood rushing to Kagari's face for a small blush, and giving him a few shivers down his spine. Though, another thing was happening, Kagari, the fire sekirei, felt like he was literally lit on fire. Like someone just ignited his entire blood, so fierce of a heat that he started to shake a little, before quickly forcing his composer and smiling.

"Uh…yeah I do. Why?" Kagari asked curiously with the still normal smile on his face as he began to walk closer to this man.

"I was looking to see if I could probably speak to the land lady to get a room while go look for a job in the city." He explained, Kagari stopped next to the man and nodded in understanding.

"Ah, makes sense, how'd you hear about the inn though?" He asked curiously while both of them continued side by side towards said housing.

"A friend told me about the place, she said she walked past it a few times but never really checked it out. Seemed nice from what she said it looked like." A pretty little white lie coming from Ryan's lips, to keep himself out of trouble for the bad reputation of Karasuba.

"Who's this friend?" Kagari asked a bit more curiously, and this made the hunter smirk to himself.

"Girl name Tracy Williams, she's an American, but she moved here a while ago and finally got me to move out here to see what japan is like." He told another lie to the fire sekirei but hey, he needs a cover story.

"Ah, oh- I almost forgot, what's your name?" He asked curiously, and then a small smile developed upon the man's face.

"I'm Ryan, nice to meet you…"

"Kagari, it's nice to meet you Ryan-san."

"You as well Kagari, and just Ryan if you would, as much as Japanese culture is nice, I'm a lot more informal than that." He chuckled a bit sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

That made Kagari chuckle a bit and shrugged with a nod. "Alright Ryan..." He gave him a grin before leading the way and stopping in front of the door. "Well, were here…" Then the white haired man opened the door and spoke up. "Miya! I'm home and we have a guest!" Kagari gave a fair warning as they both walked. Ryan leaving his boots at the door out of the way same as his firry friend.

Ryan followed his newest friend into the living room before turning off his I-phone (He stole It.) so he wouldn't seem rude with his music playing in his ears while he spoke to the owner.

Miya walked in with that ever usual smile. "Why hello Kagari, and who's your friend?" She asked curiously, though, Ryan could tell there was something more behind her just by looking at her.

"Miya-san, this is Ryan, a friend who's looking for a place to stay while on the hunt for a job." Kagari told the Hannya of the North, better known as Miya Asama, a violet haired beauty who was obviously hiding something's, the black haired hunter could tell just by looking at that smile of hers.

"Yo." Said hunter just flicked his wristed in a lazy wave as he gave a small smile, gentle and kind. The youthful looking male cocked his head a bit to the right to show a bit more of himself, still having that lazy small smile though. "It's nice to meet you Miya-sama." He then gave a quick bow before taking a seat next to Kagari who sat down at the living room table.

"Fufufu…It's nice to meet you Ryan-san." She gave a slight bow back in reply before sitting down across from Ryan. "So you were looking for a place to stay while you find a job is that correct." He nodded with a smile.

"An old friend of mine told me about this place after walking past here a few times, Tracy Williams…though sadly she recently moved out of Toky- I mean- Shinto Teito…I seriously need to get used to calling this place that…" Giving a small sigh after talking half to her and half to himself before returning to his normal smile again.

"Ah well, don't worry about it. Well, if you wish, I can run you over the rules, and also, rent is 50,000 yen per month, this includes three meals a day, breakfast, lunch, dinner." To this, he simply nodded.

"I should be able to pay for that, but if say I don't always have the money, is it possible I do chores around the place in supplement?" he asked curiously, to which she smiled and nodded, Kagari though sat there quiet.

"That should be fine Ryan-san, but may I ask, why wouldn't you be able to pay?" She asked gaining a curious look on her face.

"Just in case I can't find a job by then…" Sighing he leaned forward a little. "I'm a little too deep in reality and understand finding a job here is going to be hard press due to the fact that MBI is buying up stocks and shares, I'm trying to find a job that, doesn't include them…Just trying to stay off the radar due to, well, I wouldn't say as a hate\hate relationship, more of a hate\oblivious relationship with the company." He explained, simply enough.

"I don't like how the company does their dealings, and a bigger thing is I simply hate Minaka for…I guess you can see we have a…past…or at least my family and his family do." He explained even further. To which Miya smiled brightly too, having someone else who deplores MBI.

"Well then that is understandable, so just in case you cannot find a job right away you're willing to do grunt work around the house. Fufufu, I never pegged you for the house wife type Ryan-san." To which the hunter, started chuckling a bit and shrugged.

"Eh, living alone for a while kind of makes you become that." He explained with a shrug before looking around, scanning the room quickly then looking to Miya again, smiling bright. "So, what are the rules I should know about?"

"Ah, simply rules, the meals are at set times so if you miss the time, you miss that meal unless there it was discussed earlier with me about a situation, were I may or may not save you some. Breakfast is at 7A.M, Lunch is at 12P.M and Dinner is 9P.M." She explained with that normal smile that would send shivers up lesser men's spines. But, Ryan was no lesser man.

"I understand Miya-sama…Anything else I should be aware of?" He asked politely with the respect of an elder to another elder. She nodded and continued with the rules.

"There will be absolutely no indecent activities under my roof." With that said from her, Ryan simply smiled and chuckled before nodding.

"I understand, and with my luck, that won't ever come to being close to happening…" He said keeping his tone filled with respect.

She nodded and continued to speak. Sharing the basic rules and other things, to which took about maybe ten minutes before the two plus the fire sekirei finished. Miya stood up and spoke one final time to ask a question. "So Ryan-san, shall you be staying for lunch?" This gained a halfcocked smirk on his face before he nodded.

"I shall Miya-sama. Thank you." With that, she was off to the kitchen to prepare lunch, that's when the two left in the room shared a look, a quick glance if nothing more, but that didn't stop it from being anymore…anymore…Kagari was so lost in thought at the moment, and his blush had grown exponentially, then he was shaken from his thoughts when he felt his shoulder being shaken gently.

"Earth to Kagari, hello? Anyone home?" Ryan asked with a quirked a brow, and a little worry in his voice, this made Kagari look to him again and blink before his blush died down and he looked away.

"Oh uh, sorry. Was lost in thought…" He started off before looking back to him. "So what do you need Ryan?" He asked curiously, to which his friend smiled.

"Mind showing me to my room? I want to put my stuff away before lunch." He asked Kagari who agreed on the spot before standing up and offering him a hand.

Ryan took the hand and both of them set off upstairs to room #210, or in laymen terms, the attic. Strange that he personally asked for it, and Kagari couldn't wrap his head around it but it didn't matter. Once they arrived, he got the door ladder of the attic and pulled it down by the rope, letting it slide down for Ryan, then they both went up and Ryan began to set his things down and quickly unpack. Kagari though didn't stick around, wanting to give Ryan some much needed privacy to unpack his things.

Little did he know exactly what he had in his bags.

"_The Hunter, found his Den."_

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that's all I got on this one. Heh, Well, read, reread, review, comment, say you liked it, say you hated it, whatever floats your boat...Oh, and yes Pairing is decided, Mainly Ryan X Homura (Kagari) but there will be a small harem as well and a lot of other exciting things so don't worry. <strong>

**Oh, and if your wondering, it's Male!Ryan X Herm!Homura (Do to the fact that technically, she, is a he, and he is a she, and it is a heshe\shehe. so...muhahhaha!) Like or not, I don't care. **


End file.
